


Coming of Age

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bartender!Phil, Bottom Dan Howell, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, I promise, M/M, Songfic, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, but the fic is great, hookup, im sorry, please enjoy, soft!dan, these tags are awful, twink!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "They didn't even get the door fully shut to Phil's flat before Phil had his mouth on Dan. The elder shoved the brown haired beauty against the door, effectively closing it while pinning the slightly smaller boy against it.Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, holding on tight to him as he kissed him with a needy passion. He wanted all that he could get of the raven haired punk boy, and he couldn't get it fast enough."~*~*~aka: bartender!Phil meets twink!Dan on shift at Throwback Thursday night at his work, requests a song for them to dance to and proceeds to take Dan back home with him after clocking out.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate 20K hit on here and 5K reads on wattpad here's a double update!! thanks for sticking around for this project!!
> 
> also song Phil requests is linked in the beginning!!

[(The song Phil requests!)](https://youtu.be/vCXYxGFbsBs)

~*~*~

Sometimes Phil hated his job as a bartender, and some nights he loved it. Tonight was one of the nights he thought he was going to go home hating the night, it was Throwback Thursday after all, which meant they played all 60's, 70's, & 80's music and it brought in a whole crowd of the 40-50 year old couples that wanted to relive their glory days. That crowd of people never tipped well, even when he was the best damn bartender anyone had ever seen.

Phil would never admit it to his co-workers, but he requested to work Thursdays, because, even though the tips were horrendous, he loved the music that was played. It was the music his dad had raised him on and there were so many legendary songs that he knew word for word that were there for him during some of the most impressionable moments of his life.

He chose to dress it up tonight, a nice, slightly tight, black, tank top that showed off his sleeve of coloured tattoos that matched his black skinnies, and black high-top converse. He was cleaning along the drink prep area, staring at his KISS logo tattoo when a small, soft and submissive looking boy showed up in front of him.

He couldn't have been any older than 25 and was dressed in a soft pink jumper with white skinnies and white high-top converse. They were nearly complete opposites, yet Phil was over the moon attracted to the boy in front of him.

"Hey, what can I get started for you?" Phil asked the boy in front of him, looking up from his arm to meet soft chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. He was instantly taken aback by the genuine beauty of the boy in front of him.

"Rum and coke, please?" The boy asked, his voice as soft and gentle as he looked as he asked for a drink.

"Comin right up," Phil said with a genuine, reassuring smile.

He turned around to the wall of liquor, reaching for everything he needed to whip up this drink for the boy. His mind was nearly racing with thought as he realised he was so attracted to this boy. He didn't want to profile, but this boy was screaming 'flaming homosexual' and Phil hoped he was right, because Phil was gay too, hence the small, rectangle rainbow flag tattoo on the top of his wrist.

Phil put on his most dazzling smile before turning around to hand the boy the drink.

"You got a tab open yet?" Phil asked conversationally as he set the drink on a small purple napkin for him.

"First drink of the night," He said with a soft smile as he wrapped his long fingers around the glass.

"Well, they're all on me, everyone's favourite bartender Phil, tonight," Phil said with a wink, "Say, what's your name?"

"Daniel, but most people just know me as Dan," He answered before taking a long sip of the drink in his hands.

"Well, Dan, what brings you to Throwback Thursday night all alone tonight?" Phil asked conversationally, laying across the bar as he focused on Daniel.

"My friends aren't a fan of this music, but I am. So I came alone, figured it was gonna be full of older patrons so I was safe to be out alone – even if my being screams twink," Dan explained, his glass loosely between both of his hands as his eyes gazed up and down Phil's face.

"Your being does scream twink," Phil agreed with a playful smile, standing up from his spot to fulfil an order from another customer.

"Glad to see you noticed," Dan said with a playful, almost hidden, wink before he took another long sip of his drink, watching Phil out of the corner of his eyes.

Phil spluttered, spilling a little bit of the drink he was pouring down his wrist. He didn't expect Daniel to be so bold so quickly and it excited him that maybe he would be getting to take the brown haired beauty home with him after work.

Dan giggled softly to himself as he saw the older-looking male spill a bit of alcohol down his arm. He turned to watch the dance floor for a moment, pretending he didn't see Phil's little mess up.

After Phil passed out the drink and cashed out the patron, he turned back to Daniel, a smile plastered across his face.

"So, I'm guessing if twink was the goal of your look, you're here for a dom type man?" Phil asked, wiping down the bar and his arm of the sticky alcohol.

"You're right," Dan said, a soft blush rising up across his cheeks as he answered Phil's question. He finished off his drink, setting the glass down onto the napkin as he looked down at the bar, trying to hide the colour setting into his cheeks.

Phil had to stop himself from making an audible noise as he thought the soft blush across Dan's cheeks to be the single most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, I'm on break here at the end of this song, would you wanna come dance with me?" Phil asked, a genuine, gentle smile on his face as he grabbed Dan's empty glass to wash and clean it. As he finished asking, the song reached its peak as Winger's final chords of  _Seventeen_  rang out through the bar.

"I'd love to," Dan answered, looking back up at Phil with a smile wide across his face, showing a deep, beautiful dimple in his cheek.

"I'll meet you on the other side in a quick sec," Phil said before dropping his rag and near on running to the main floor. He stopped at the door where the employees entered and exited, patting his shirt down to calm himself down before he stopped out onto the main floor, sauntering his way over to where Daniel had planted himself on the bar.

"Hey you," Dan said with a dimple flashing smile as Phil stepped up to him as he hopped off the bar stool, "fair warning, my dance skills fucking suck," he laughed.

"That's okay, because mine do, too," Phil laughed as he walked next to Daniel towards the dance floor.

They followed each other without speaking, finding a slightly empty spot on the dance floor for them to dance with a general amount of room between each other.

"Hey, I'm gonna run up and request a song real quick," Phil called over the song with a playful wink, quickly running up to the DJ, asking for  _Coming of Age_  by Damn Yankees.

Phil ran back to Dan just in time for the song to start, just in time to see Dan's face light up at the first chords of the song.

Both boys smiled bright and wide to each other as they started to sing along to the opening of the song, Jack Blades' voice ringing through their ears.

_Dressed to kill and lookin' dynomite,_  
_with her high-laced stockings and her sweater so tight._  
_I asked her her name, she said her name was "Maybe."_  
_Well she walked up to me, and she asked me to chance_  
_I said, "I am lookin' for some wild romance,"_  
_She gave me a wink--she said I should think about it, maybe_

They looked deep into each other's eyes as they bounced along to the song, getting ever so closer to each other as they cruised into the chorus, both of them nearly singing it to each other as they scootched inwards, the words falling from their lips as their gazes never left each other's eyes.

_She said, "What you got babe, is what I need._  
_Your kind of love got me on my knees."_  
_I'm so tied up_  
_What you got got a hold on me, your kind of love make a man outta me_  
_I'm so tied up, you got me so fired up_  
_Little sister, hits the stage_  
_She can't help it, she's comin' of age_  
_Little junior, he's all in a rage_  
_Did you notice she was comin' of age_

Both boys were dangerously close to each other now, looking deep into the other's eyes as they continued to bounce along to the song, dancing surprisingly in time to the twangy guitar as they crowd around them swayed on their own.

_Because what you got, babe, is what I need_  
_Your kind of love got me on my knees_  
_I'm so tied up_  
_What you got got a hold on me_  
_Your kind of love make a man outta me_

_I'm so tied up_  
_You got me so fired up_  
_Little sister, hits the stage_  
_She can't help it, she's comin' of age_  
_Little junior, he's all in a rage_  
_Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of...._

They nearly yelled out the repeat of the chorus, joining along in how excited Jack Blades and Tommy Shaw sounded as they sang, gravitating ever so close until they were pressed together, their torsos rubbing together as they bounced.

As the guitar interlude hit, their lips were connected. Dan's lips were soft, glossy, and slightly chapped against Phil's sweet, dry, and tender ones. Both boys lit up like fireworks, Dan's arms finding their way around Phil's neck, while Phil snaked his arms around Dan's small waist. They held onto each other like this was their last kiss, the song urging them to close any iota of space between them.

_Little sister, hits the stage_  
_She can't help it, she's comin' of age_  
_Little junior, he's all in a rage_  
_Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of..._  
_Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of age_  
_She's come, come, comin' of age_  
_Yeah she come, she come, she come_

As the song ended, so did their kiss. Both boys pulled away breathless and flushed with wide smiles across their face that lit up their eyes as they gazed at each other.

"My place?" Phil mouthed as an offer, knowing Dan wouldn't hear him over the Van Halen song they had decided to play next.

"Let's go," Dan mouthed back quickly, grabbing ahold of Phil's hand like his life depended on it. "Lead the way," He leaned up to say softly right into Phil's ear.

Phil shivered softly as he nearly ran out of the building with Dan, pulling him along to get out of the crowded bar and the short trek to his flat.

"Wait!" Dan called as they were a few steps away from the entrance to the bar, stopping them in their tracks, "don't you need to go back to actually working?"

Phil shook his head with a laugh, "We always overstaff on Thursdays. I clocked out before I even met you out on the dance floor."

Dan nodded slowly, mostly understanding before laughing softly.

"Sorry to ruin the mood, I just didn't want you to lose your job over taking me home," Dan whispered softly, looking down at his feet as he and Phil began walking again.

"You didn't ruin the mood at all, babyboy," Phil purred leaning down so his lips grazed across the shell of Dan's ear.

Dan shivered hard; suddenly feeling like the trek to Phil's apartment was taking way too long.

~*~*~

They didn't even get the door fully shut to Phil's flat before Phil had his mouth on Dan. The elder shoved the brown haired beauty against the door, effectively closing it while pinning the slightly smaller boy against it.

Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, holding on tight to him as he kissed him with a needy passion. He wanted all that he could get of the raven haired punk boy, and he couldn't get it fast enough.

Phil pulled back ever so barely for a gasp of air, only to meet again in a clash of teeth and tongue as both boys fought for dominance in the kiss. Phil trailed his hands under Dan's soft jumper, effectively winning the battle for any sort of dominance as the smaller boy melted into his touch. 

"Please, Da-" He mumbled out, stopping himself before he could finish the second word, worried he might scare Phil off.

"What was that?" Phil asked, his voice deep and husky as he moved his mouth from Dan's to the long tanned expanse that was Dan's neck.

"Please, Daddy," Dan mumbled, knowing he wasn't getting out of it, worried Phil would open that door right back open and send him home for his disgusting kink.

"Please what, babyboy?" Phil asked, his breath hot and heavy over Dan's ever so sensitive neck.

"Please let me suck your cock, Daddy," Dan begged ever so gently, falling apart as Phil's dry, yet soft, lips ghosted over his neck.

"Well, you did ask so nicely," Phil said before he attached his lips to a particularly sweet spot on Dan's neck, sucking and nibbling hard against the tanned skin with full intention of leaving a memorable mark.

Dan hummed out rather loud moans and whimpers as Phil worked on his neck, his knees buckling as he melted into the elder.

"Bedroom," Phil said as he pulled his mouth away from Dan's neck, admiring his work before scooping the younger up into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom.

"Your tattoos are beautiful," Dan commented as he gazed at Phil's rather muscular arms that held him up. His urgency lost for the moment as he traced his fingertips along the colourful music related patters that adorned the bicep right in front of him.

"Thank you," Phil said softly, it being his turn to blush this time. Most people judged his tattoos, and he wasn't going to lie, this was a new compliment for him.

"Just being honest," Dan said, tilting his head up to smile at Phil as Phil turned the corner into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him even though he lived alone.

"I appreciate it," Phil said as he sat Dan down onto the bed. He reached up over his head to the collar of his tank, pulling it up and over his head in one swift motion to expose the array of colours and designs adorning his torso.

Dan nearly drooled at the sight in front of him, his hands reaching out to stroke up and down Phil's bare torso, his eyes fixated on studying every little pattern etched into his skin.

"Wanna suck your cock, Daddy. Want to so bad," Dan blabbered out as his hands reached the buckle of Phil's jeans, quickly undoing it and pushing Phil's jeans and boxers all the way down in a fluid motion that could only come from practice.

He licked his lips with hunger as Phil's hard cock sprang free from its cotton confines. He gazed at it with admiration for a moment before he took the tip into his mouth, sucking hard on it while his tongue circled the slit.

Phil moaned out softly as he tangled his fingers into Dan's thick brown locks, appreciating the bit of curl in his hair as it gave him texture to grab onto. He held his hips still, keeping himself back from fucking into Dan's mouth as he gazed down at the younger boy, watching him as he moved down farther on Phil's larger-than-average cock.

"Such a good little boy," Phil purred as he scratched gently at Dan's scalp, his head falling back in pure pleasure as the boy's mouth was like magic around his cock and they'd barely gotten anywhere yet.

Dan hummed a response as he took Phil all the way down to the root, hollowing his cheeks to suck hard as he began to bob. He relaxed his throat as he deepthroated Phil, his hands tight on the elder's hips as he worked, blissfully unaware of the aching hard-on he had in his own skinnies as he very much got off on getting others off.

Phil couldn't hold back anymore as he began to thrust his hips forward, gently fucking into Dan's mouth. He let out a flurry of moans and curses as Dan's tongue worked magic around the head of his cock while his warm mouth encased him fully.

"S'good, s'fucking good," Phil murmured as he tugged on Dan's hair, watching the spit and precum dribble down his throat.

Dan began grinding down against the bed as he worked on Phil, acting on instinct as he wanted to bring Phil to orgasm. He looked up at the elder through his long lashes, watching his face as he lost himself to the pleasure.

"Close, so close," Phil murmured out as he began to fuck harder into Dan's mouth, his movements more sporadic and jerky as he lost control on the edge of orgasm.

Dan relaxed his throat and hummed in his own pleasure as Phil fucked his mouth, his grip loose on Phil's hips as he raked his eyes over as much of the boy in his mouth as he could.

Phil thrust his hips twice more before he was cumming, his vision shooting white as he came hard down Dan's throat. Dan swallowed in earnest, happily sucking Phil through his orgasm as the older boy continued to ride it out.

"Oh, fuck, that was something else," Phil mumbled as he pulled himself from Dan's mouth and near on collapsed on the bed, "You're fucking  _amazing_ ," he added, reaching out for Dan.

"Thank you," Dan said softly, that soft blush creeping back up onto his cheeks.

"Now, lemme take care of you, babyboy," Phil chuckled before he quickly undid Dan's white skinnies and pushed them off, pushing his boxers down in the same go.

"Please," Dan nearly begged, moving himself helpfully to let Phil undress him.

Once Dan's leaking cock was exposed, Phil wrapped his long fingers around it, giving it a few long, languid strokes with full intention of fully returning the favour before Dan was cumming in his hand, his head thrown back in pure pleasure already.

"Oh, fuck, oh yes," Dan purred out as he let go and came over his thighs and Phil's hand. He hadn't realised how worked up getting Phil off had gotten him and he came in a (personal) record breaking three and a half strokes.

Phil chuckled softly as he reached for his box of tissues, quickly noticing the embarrassment lacing through the softer boy's features.

"Don't worry about it baby, I understand it," Phil cooed as he cleaned up his hand and Dan's bronzed thighs.

"I really get off on getting others off, and getting you off was fucking amazing," Dan mumbled ever so gently as he refused to meet Phil's gaze just yet.

Phil tossed the tissues to the trash can across the room before he snaked his arms around Dan's waist.

"Personally, I love that," Phil said ever so softly into Dan's ear, "and I was hoping, maybe, you'd like to stay the night?"

Dan turned his head, embarrassment replaced with shock across his face, "You want me to stay?"

"Only if you'd like, but I kinda really want to have more than one night with you," Phil said softly, prepared to let to and let the boy get dressed and go home.

"I would fucking love to stay, Phil," Dan said, turning around in Phil's arms so he could connect their lips together.

Phil kissed Dan back with a calmed enthusiasm, silently thanking his past self for volunteering to work the Throwback Thursday shift that brought this cute little brunette into his life.


End file.
